<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393937">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Kissing, Makeup, Switching clothes, Truth or Dare, kallura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura joins the boys in playing truth or dare and finds that she likes this Earth game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.</p>
<p>Author Note: This is Kallura and Keith and Lance as best friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Truth or Dare"</p>
<p>It was raining so hard even Lotor didn't want to attack. Allura knew the Force was congregating in the lounge but was confused and intrigued by the sight of Lance walking there with an empty glass bottle he got from the kitchen. Allura decided to follow and find out what was going on.</p>
<p>She entered the lounge to see her teammates sitting on the floor instead of on the couches like normal. "What are you boys doing?"</p>
<p>All four male members of the Voltron Force looked up at Allura, who was standing in the doorway. Lance grinned. "Hey, Allura. You wanna join us in a typical Earth game?"</p>
<p>"An Earth game? How is it played?"</p>
<p>"Everyone sits in a circle, and one person spins the bottle, which is in the middle. Whoever the bottle is pointing at when it stops has to pick either 'truth' or 'dare.' The one who spun the bottle either asks them a question or gives them an action to perform. Then the person who answered the question or did the action spins the bottle next, and the cycle continues," Pidge explained. "It sounds harder than it actually is."</p>
<p>Allura looked a little unsure but still sat down between Hunk and Pidge and across from Keith and Lance. Hunk was to Allura's left and Pidge to her right. To Pidge's right was Lance, and Keith was seated between Hunk and Lance.</p>
<p>"I'll start." Hunk reached out and spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Keith. "Keith, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Have you ever failed a class?"</p>
<p>"...Yes." Keith didn't offer any further explanation and spun the bottle. It landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Spin around ten times and try to walk straight."</p>
<p>Lance stood and spun around with Hunk and Pidge counting out loud. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"</p>
<p>Lance took one step and proceeded to fall over. He stood up again, but got the same results. He decided to stay seated and spun the bottle, which landed back on Keith. "Okay, buddy, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"What was the most rebellious thing you've done?"</p>
<p>"I got a tattoo."</p>
<p>"What? Where?" Lance exclaimed.</p>
<p>Keith moved his hair off his neck and pulled down his collar to reveal his last name written in Japanese kanji (黄金). "It's says Kogane."</p>
<p>"That's neat, Keith," Allura commented.</p>
<p>Keith let his hair fall back down and spun the bottle. "Pidge, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Have you ever performed in front of a crowd?"</p>
<p>"No." The Green Lion pilot spun the bottle next. It landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Let the person to your right put duct tape on any part of your body they want and rip it off."</p>
<p>Lance looked to his right at Keith before he looked back at Pidge. "Where would we get any duct tape?"</p>
<p>"I have some." Pidge tossed a roll at Keith, who caught it.</p>
<p>Keith looked at Lance, not meeting his eyes. "Take off your jacket."</p>
<p>Lance slowly removed his jacket as Keith ripped a three inch piece of duct tape off the roll. He smoothed it out as he applied it to Lance's right arm. Keith grabbed the corner he left sticking up. Keith and Lance both closed their eyes as Keith ripped the duct tape off Lance's arm. The resulting screech was not unexpected at all.</p>
<p>Lance spun the bottle and smiled when it landed on Allura. "Truth or dare, princess?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Put makeup on the person sitting the farthest away from you."</p>
<p>Allura looked across from her, where both Keith and Lance were sitting. Lance surreptitiously motioned towards Keith with his head. Allura smiled. "Keith, come here."</p>
<p>Keith's eyes widened slightly but switched places temporarily with Hunk. Allura put black eyeliner on Keith giving him wing tips along with blue eye shadow. Lance looked at Keith. "Uh, Allura, why did you put blue on him?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't he look good?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. It's just he's wearing red and white."</p>
<p>"I don't have red." Allura spun the bottle, and it landed on Hunk. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"I dare you to put an ice cube down your shirt and let it melt."</p>
<p>Hunk got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cube. While he did that, Keith sat back down next to Lance. Hunk came back with the ice cube and let Allura slip it passed the collar of his shirt. He twitched as the ice cube slid down his back before he reached forward. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Pidge. "Truth or dare, little buddy?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"I dare you to allow the person on your right to tickle you."</p>
<p>Pidge turned to his right and locked eyes with Lance, who grinned. Pidge shifted slightly and nodded. Lance grinned wider and proceeded to tickle Pidge, who almost immediately dissolved into laughter. Lance continued tickling the Green Lion pilot until he was having trouble breathing.</p>
<p>Once Pidge caught his breath, he spun the bottle, which landed on Hunk. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"How many pancakes have you eaten in one sitting?"</p>
<p>"Twenty." Hunk sounded almost proud at that. He spun the bottle and watched it land on Allura. "Truth or dare, princess?"</p>
<p>"Hmm. Truth."</p>
<p>"Have you ever kissed a girl?"</p>
<p>"No." She spun the bottle, which landed on Lance. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"</p>
<p>"I almost got expelled from the Garrison." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "My temper almost got the better of me. Keith saved me and my place at the academy."</p>
<p>"What? Really?" Allura asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Lance and I met at the Garrison, but that's a story for another time," Keith mentioned. "Lance, spin the bottle."</p>
<p>He did so and it landed on Allura again. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Who's your current crush?"</p>
<p>Allura blushed and looked away. "...Keith."</p>
<p>Keith looked at Allura in surprise. "What?"</p>
<p>Allura didn't answer and spun the bottle, and it landed back on Lance. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Switch clothes with Keith."</p>
<p>"What? Why me?" Keith asked.</p>
<p>"You two are the closest in size." Allura truly wanted to see Keith in different clothes, and Lance was about the same size. She would have dared Keith, but the commander hadn't picked dare.</p>
<p>Keith and Lance left the lounge and came back five minutes later wearing each other's clothes. Lance looked slightly uncomfortable in the red and white jumpsuit Keith favored, but Keith looked at ease in Lance's clothes, which the makeup Allura had put on Keith actually matched. Lance reached out and spun the bottle, which finally landed on Keith. "Okay, buddy, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>Lance's eyes sparkled at finally getting to give Keith a dare. "I dare you to kiss Allura...on the lips."</p>
<p>Keith blushed and approached the princess. He gently kissed her on the lips. Allura was surprised at the passion in the kiss and curled an arm around Keith's head, burying her hand in his long strands. He reluctantly pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry, princess."</p>
<p>"Don't be. I liked it."</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>